about a girl
by kcamfz
Summary: She was a strange one, he'd heard. They even called her 'Looney'. But after one talk, Sasuke discovered he may just like that about her. Sasuke/Luna crossover, oneshot


**title: **about a girl  
**pairing: **SasuLuna (Sasuke Uchiha/Luna Lovegood), a mention of slight SasuSaku  
**warning: **ONESHOT! Crossover, and my usual shtuffs.  
**summary: **She was a strange one, he'd heard. They even called her 'Looney'. But after one talk, Sasuke discovered he may just like that about her.  
**genre: **Romance/General  
**note: **Ummm..... I don't know. I think this came because I love Luna and I love Sasuke and wanted to try my hand at a cross-over.

...

...

...

**about a girl**

**by: kcamfz**

...

...

...

Sasuke was sitting in the the library of Hogwarts, bored and alone. He hated it here, and all he wanted was to go back to Konoha. Yes, he was so desperate to get out that he would even go back to Konohagakure.

He griminced at the thought of the Village Hidden in the Leaves. That damned place was the reason he was here in the first place. Stupid Naruto for being his best friend. Stupid Sakura for being in love with him. Stupid Tsunade for making him stay here. Stupid Kakashi for agreeing. Stupid 'Dumbledore' for owing a favor to Tsunade. Stupid _Hogwarts._

Unfortunatly for Sasuke, he had made not even one friend here. It couldn't really be helped, after all he disrespected Draco Malfoy, though he was put in Slytherin. Thus all of his house hated him. And since he was put into Slytherin, everybody in Gryffindor hated him, along with the Hufflepuffs (he suspected it was more fear than hatred though. He should know.) and the Ravenclaws. Leaving him with, well, no one.

All leading him to spend most of his nights in the library, wishing the world to go away and die in a deep, deep trech.

As he was thinking of ways to kill Tsunade when he got back and how to get away with it, a curious blonde girl saw him. Of course, our Sasuke was so lost in thought that he didn't even notice the beautiful blonde girl come right up to where he was sitting.

She just smiled as he remained unknowing of her prescence. "Hello, Sasuke Uchiha." she spoke in that dreamy, out-of-it voice she had.

Finally, the raven-haired Uchiha snapped out of his 'trance' and looked into the eyes of Luna Lovegood. "Hn. Who are you?"

she just continued to smile at the boy. "I'm Luna Lovegood, and your Sasuke Uchiha."

He just stared at her, his expression completely vacant. "And?"

It was her turn to look confused. "And what?" She asked as she sat down next to him. He just stared at her, his expression now in utter shock.

"Your talking to me."

"Well, I suppose this is what one would call talking. Yes, why?"

"Aren't you like, afraid of me or something?"

Luna laughed good-naturedly at the pale-skinned boy next to her. "Why would I be afraid of you, Sasuke?"

Sasuke continued to stare at the girl now sitting next to him. "Uh... Then don't you like, hate me?"

Luna laughed again, and Sasuke found he liked that sound. He thought it was a lot like a perfect set of bells on a summer day. He found he liked that certain set of bells, and vowed that when he got out of this damned school, he would find them and hang them in the Uchiha Manor.

"Why would I hate you, Sasuke?" she asked, smiling at him. Sasuke found it hard not to smile back. But he managed.

"I'm in Slytherin. Doesn't all of Hogwarts hate Slytherin?"

Luna nodded at the boy, very seriously. "Oh, yes, most of Hogwarts hates Slytherin."

"But not you?"

"Not me. I don't mind Slytherin at all really. Just some of the people. I hate making assumptions." Luna told him in that hypnotic voice of hers, and she wrinkled her nose. Sasuke found he thought that was cute. He pushed that thought to the back of his head, he didn't want to think those kinds of thoughts. What would happen when Sakura found out?

He then realized Sakura might not matter in this situation.

Seeing as he wasn't going to say anything anytime soon, she smiled at him. He had to try very hard this time not to smile back, and he had a feeling she could tell. "Would you like a Quibbler, Sasuke?"

He looked at the girl, confusion on his face. "What the hell is a Quibbler?"

"It's a magazine my father writes. I think you might like it. Would you like a copy? It's on me."

He thought for a moment. "What's it about?"

"It's about the Wizarding World's discoveries on different creatures. Like, for instance, Theastrals. They are very cute if you ask me, Sasuke. I hope that you might be able to see one, but then again that might be too cruel to hope for you. Maybe I could draw you one sometime.... Oh, they _do _have some of the pictures I've sketched in here --"

At that one sentance, Sasuke knew he had to have one. It was drawn by _her_, and _she_ liked it, so it _must_ be good. "I'll take one." He said in his usual apathetic voice, and stuck his hand out. She smiled at him, and he thought she could probably tell the reason why he wanted one.

Actually, he wasn't surprised if that girl knew all about him. She seemed like one of those people who knew just about everything whether you told her or not.

She reached into her bag (that Sasuke didn't even know was there) and pulled out a copy of the latest _Quibbler_. "Here you are, Sasuke! I'm glad you asked for one, their quite interesting to read. In this issue --" He took the magazine as she began to talk about it. Before he even realized she was done, she collected her stuff and turned to face him once more.

"I hope you enjoy, Sasuke. But I've got to feed my Pygmy Puff, she must be getting a bit lonely all by herself. Goodnight, Sasuke."

And with that, she got up, and skipped down the eisle of the library back to where he thought was the Ravenclaw common room. He watched her go until she wasn't there anymore, and he frowned when he couldn't see her.

He thought back to their conversation, and realized that she never called him 'Sasuke-kun' like Sakura always did. Whether it was because she knew he hated it or because she didn't know about honorifics, he discovered he really liked that about her. He looked down at the magazine and allowed himself a tiny smile. He would definatly read through this tonight before he went to bed.

As he collected his stuff to go back to the Slytherin dorms, he thought back to what he'd heard about Luna Lovegood. She was a strange one, he'd heard. They even called her 'Looney'. Sasuke vowed that, even though she _was_ a bit looney, the next time he heard someone call her that, they would be punched. Courtesy of Sasuke Uchiha. She was a strange one, but after one talk, Sasuke discovered he may just like that about her.

_fin_

**AN-I don't even know where this sprouted from. I'm not even sure **_**why**_** I wrote it. It's cute though, and I enjoy picturing Sasuke going to Hogwarts. And Sasu/Luna is my new favorite crossover pairing. **


End file.
